


Принцип талиона

by SerenityS



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: (and i mean it), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, SAW allusion, Sherlock's hurt his hands during the case, so John is helping him with everything
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityS/pseuds/SerenityS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке: Шерлок/Джон. У Шерлока в результате его детективной деятельности появляется травма рук - кисти перебинтованы, и он месяц не может ими шевелить. Ему приходится пользоваться помощью Джона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Принцип талиона

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Lex Talionis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539363) by [lasuen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasuen/pseuds/lasuen)



***

В голове Шерлока сейчас много цифр.

19, круг замкнут.

18 октября.

17 жертв.

16 трупов.

15 лет сыну конгрессмена, местонахождение которого удалось установить. Физически мальчик остался невредим, чего не скажешь о его психике.

14A и 14B - места в самолёте, на котором они прилетели в Вашингтон по просьбе ФБР.

13 этаж в отеле Мэдисон. Формально он, конечно, 12Б, но по сути всё равно 13.

12 часов, чтобы выйти на след маньяка и спасти мальчишку.

11 долларов и 10 минут, чтобы перекусить в забегаловке на углу.

9 утра – время прилёта.

8 часов скуки в самолёте, три из которых Джону удалось поспать.

7 слов на клочке бумаги.

6 чашек паршивого кофе.

5 патронов из обоймы Смита&Вессона.

4 часа, чтобы выследить маньяка, а затем убить его «при попытке сопротивления». Ну конечно. _Идиоты._

3 года. Столько орудовал убийца в округе Колумбия.

2 месяца. Периодичность, с которой он похищал своих жертв.

1 час. Столько потребовалось, чтобы не дозвониться и нигде не найти Джона.

Меньше секунды, чтобы узнать почерк убийцы и понять, что Джон стал девятнадцатой жертвой. Круг замыкается.

Не так много шансов на успех без единой подсказки и трупом главного подозреваемого, практически ноль.

Короткая издевательская записка в номере и смайлик вместо подписи.

К чёрту цифры.

***

Шерлок Холмс не верил в чудеса, но только на чудо и надеялся, когда поехал на самое первое место преступления, бросив попытки доказать спецагенту и просто идиоту Сандерсу, что его люди ищут не там.

Он верил в логику и свой ум, хотя теперь эмоции мешали сосредоточиться и выделить из массы цифр и деталей действительно важное. Шерлок старался не думать, какое испытание досталось Джону. Не думать, что ещё никто не выбирался из них живым.  
Уж лучше о числах.  
19, мысли постоянно возвращались к нему. Зацикливались, путались и возвращались к началу. Шерлок помешал идеально продуманному плану, и убийце пришлось нарушить правила, чтобы завершить цикл. Девятнадцатая жертва, его неповторимый компаньон и единственный друг. От 19 к 1. Сбой в двух направлениях. Опять к началу.

Бенджамин Франклин на банкноте, и таксист прибавляет скорости.

Скорее к первому месту преступления, к самому началу.

Шерлок Холмс хотел верить, что маньяк-перфекционист всё-таки оказался идиотом.

***

Когда Шерлок добирается до места преступления и обнаруживает там Джона, живого Джона, в голове – триумф, но в сердце – неконтролируемый страх. При виде крови и двух острых лезвий у его шеи, у Шерлока учащается пульс и потеют ладони. 

_ДжонДжонДжон_

\- Шерлок, - с облегчением, с беспокойством.

Пряди на лбу слиплись от пота, пальцы в крови. Он не прикован, но едва попытается освободиться, как лезвия вопьются в кожу.

\- Господи, как это... – Шерлок рассматривал устройство механизма. – Эти идиоты убили его, и мне пришлось...

\- Знаешь, - Джон его перебил, - это не то, о чём я хотел бы поговорить в последние три минуты.

Ну конечно. У него всегда был обратный отсчёт. Часы на противоположной стене показывали без трёх минут шесть.

Три минуты, две ёмкости с кислотой позади Джона и один верный выход.

\- Как это работает? Что я должен сделать?

Это испытание на двоих, маньяк и здесь пошёл против собственных правил.  
Джон не мог себе позволить расслабиться в течение нескольких часов, Шерлоку же предстояло закончить всё за считанные секунды.

\- Не надо.

\- Даже не смей меня отговаривать, ты понял? Он объяснил тебе, как это работает?

Джон сглотнул.

\- А вдруг это ловушка, и я в любом случае... Тебе не за чем рисковать.

Шерлок ненавидел его за эти слова.

\- Как. Оно. Работает! – он пристально смотрел Джону в глаза, едва ли не касаясь его носа своим.

Видимо, было в его взгляде что-то, что заставило Джона поверить, что он готов действовать наугад, если придётся.

\- Там должно быть два маленьких рычага, нужно их поднять. Только ни в коем случае не наоборот, иначе сработает ловушка.

Шерлок снова посмотрел на часы, затем на Джона. Ужаса, охватившего того, хватило бы на двоих.

Как-то он сказал, что у Шерлока красивые руки, но это теперь не важно. Джон будет жить.

С этой мыслью Шерлок опустился на колени и сделал то, что должен был, не растрачивая драгоценные секунды на страх.

Лязг металла и крик Шерлока, который за ним последовал, ещё долго не будет выходить у Джона из головы.

***

\- Джон, переключи, - потребовал Шерлок.

\- Какого… Я же минуту назад переключал, - возмутился Джон.

\- Джон.

Он встал из-за стола, подошёл к дивану, где, подобрав ноги под себя, сидел Шерлок, и стал переключать каналы, пока не…

\- Стоп, - остановил Шерлок, не бросив на него и взгляда.

Джон положил пульт на диван и пошёл обратно к ноутбуку, чуть прихрамывая на одну ногу.

Как ни странно, от всей этой истории он отделался всего лишь вывихом ступни и двумя тонкими порезами на шее, которые зудели по ночам. Шерлоку, окунувшему руки в 40% раствор серной кислоты, разумеется, повезло гораздо меньше. 

К счастью, пересадка кожи ему не потребовалась, и, продержав в больнице два дня, врачи позволили им улететь домой. Все 8 часов обратного перелёта Шерлок спал. Или притворялся, что спал. Джон же, как ни пытался, ни на минуту не смог задремать, всё поглядывал на перебинтованные кисти Шерлока и не знал, что ему чувствовать. «Без трёх минут мёртв», балансирование на самой грани опустошило его. Он должен был чувствовать благодарность, но пока получалось только вину. Шерлок уже прошёлся по этому поводу, когда в больнице он пытался сказать, как сильно сожалеет и…

\- Даже слушать этот бред не желаю, - отрезал Шерлок.

Джон удивлённо вскинул брови.

\- Во-первых, я не терплю жалости по отношению к себе. Во-вторых, ты поступил бы также, так что прекрати. У тебя не получится убедить меня, что какая-то моя конечность дороже твоей жизни.

\- Я так не считаю.

\- Вот и отлично.

\- Что ты за человек такой, почему я не могу сказать тебе «прости»?

\- Не за что извиняться. Ты и сам прекрасно видишь все причинно-следственные связи. Если уж кто и должен… - Шерлок скрестил руки, закрывая ими глаза. – Тебе просто нужно выговориться, а я не самый подходящий сейчас для этого вариант. И если у тебя нет ответа, как мне простить собственный идиотизм, то лучше уходи к себе в палату.

\- Вот ещё, - буркнул Джон. – Я не для того сбежал от медсестры и ковылял со второго на четвёртый этаж, чтобы через 5 минут возвращаться.

Шерлок улыбнулся. Джон слишком хорошо его знал. То, что он пытался его уязвить, ещё не значило, что он действительно хочет прогнать его от себя.

\- Почему по лестнице? – спросил Шерлок.

\- Они следят за лифтом, но плохо следят за лестницами, - пояснил Джон, усмехнувшись.

Больше на тему извинений они не говорили.

Они вообще не так много разговаривали, вот уже третью неделю общаясь по большей части тактильно.  
Джон помогал Шерлоку буквально во всём, начиная от одевания и заканчивая печатанием за него сообщений на сайте.  
Если не считать виноватого взгляда, который Шерлок время от времени ловил на себе, больше всего его раздражало то, что теперь Джон заставлял его есть три раза в день, мотивируя это тем, что для восстановления нужно хорошо питаться. Не то, чтобы он не хотел, но когда Джон его кормил, Шерлок чувствовал себя наиболее беспомощно. Джона же смущало, когда приходилось его мыть или придерживать член в туалете. Однако Шерлок не выказывал при этом особого стеснения, так что Джон быстро привык. В конце концов, он врач, и мужское тело, пускай даже близкого друга, не должно было его смущать.

Джон играл с ним в шахматы и переворачивал страницы книг, возил к врачу и делал уколы обезболивающего на ночь.  
Если бы только было ещё лекарство от скуки. Скука мучила Шерлока куда больше, чем боль или знание того, что руки у него теперь будут в шрамах и, возможно, возникнут проблемы с сухожилиями.

\- Джо-он...

О, ещё он переключал каналы. Постоянно.

\- Включи обратно тот мультик, - попросил Шерлок. – И ты можешь просто взять ноутбук и сесть рядом.

Джон вздохнул, взял ноутбук, прихватив провод, и пересел на диван.

\- Теперь доволен? – поинтересовался он, пристраивая ноутбук на коленях.

\- Вполне, - Шерлок хитро улыбнулся.

\- И что, есть какая-то причина? – спросил Джон минуту спустя, сосредоточенно щёлкая по клавишам двумя пальцами.

\- Хм?

\- Я переключил, куда ты хотел, но ты смотришь на меня, - пояснил он.

\- А. Конечно.

\- Не поделишься?

Шерлок повернулся обратно к экрану:

\- Нет, - и улыбнулся.

Джон тоже улыбнулся, то ли Шерлоку, то ли каким-то своим мыслям.

Он уже перестал замечать, как много времени проводил рядом с Шерлоком. Они разве что только спали не вместе.

А спали они оба неважно. Джон закрывал глаза и снова видел Шерлока в тот злосчастный день. Как он падает на спину, душит рвущиеся наружу стоны, руки у него страшно трясутся, и кожа сначала белеет, а затем покрывается пятнами. И при этом его ещё хватает на то, чтобы спросить, в порядке ли Джон, и продиктовать адрес, когда тот добирается до мобильника у него в кармане и звонит в скорую. А потом, обхватив лицо Шерлока ладонями, повторяет как идиот «всё будет хорошо», хотя самому до чёртиков страшно, что уже не будет.  
Он засыпал, и всё разлеталось на осколки, оставляя на пальцах порезы и кровь.  
Если он вообще засыпал.

Когда бессонница окончательно доставала, Джон бродил по квартире, сидел в темноте на кухне и пил холодное молоко. Иногда он подходил к двери Шерлока, который тоже спал беспокойно и, кажется, опять считал во сне.  
Джону хотелось войти и разбудить его, но он боялся, будто перейдя порог его спальни, он перейдёт какую-то невидимую грань. И тогда точно станет «не в порядке».

Впрочем, ему ещё предстояло пересмотреть своё мнение на этот счёт.

***

Бывали дни, когда Джону не снились кошмары, Шерлок чувствовал себя хорошо и даже не жаловался на скуку. 

Сегодня был как раз такой день.

За ужином он попросил добавки и с удовольствием уплетал вторую порцию карри. Они смеялись, когда Джон промахивался. Кормить кого-то было всё ещё чертовски неудобно. То еда сваливалась с вилки и падала на стол, то соус оказывался у Шерлока на кончике носа.

\- Очень вкусно, - сказал он, облизывая губы.

\- Правда? – Джон улыбнулся. Ужин сегодня и правда удался.

\- Но стреляешь ты лучше, чем кормишь с вилки, - сказал он, и они оба засмеялись.

Всё шло просто замечательно, пока они не перешли к водным процедурам.

\- Может, давай не сегодня, я не хочу, - Шерлок замялся, когда Джон потянул его футболку вверх.

Джон намеревался раздеть Шерлока, а затем помыть, осторожно поливая его из душа и стараясь не попасть на бинты, пока Шерлок держал руки в стороны или у Джона на плечах. Обычная их вечерняя процедура.

\- Вчера ты то же самое говорил, в чём дело? – Джон остановился. – Ты стал меня стесняться?

\- Нет, - ответил Шерлок. Но уши у него отчего-то покраснели.

\- Тогда какие возражения? – Джон потянул брюки Шерлока вниз, опускаясь на одно колено. - О.

Прямо на него смотрел возбуждённый член Шерлока.

\- Кажется, у меня небольшая проблема, - недовольно признал Шерлок.

\- Ну, это как посмотреть, - Джон выпрямился.

\- Похоже, твоё трёхразовое питание скоро превратит меня в _нормального_ , - он вздохнул. - Думал, само пройдёт. Дай мне что-нибудь успокоительное. Не будешь же ты ещё и…

\- Вообще-то... я мог бы, – Джон сглотнул и осторожно положил руку ему на живот, – если ты хочешь.

\- Хочу, - коротко ответил Шерлок, и Джон, чуть помедлив, уже привычным движением зашёл Шерлоку за спину и обхватил его член ладонью.

\- И долго ты терпел? – спросил он, неторопливо двигая рукой.

\- С того момента, как… ммм… ты меня расчёсывал.

\- Ох.

Так вот почему у него был такой блаженный вид, пока он боролся с его кудрями. Значит, Джон не ошибся, когда подумал, что у Шерлока голова вполне может быть эрогенной зоной. Во всех смыслах.

Шерлок нетерпеливо толкнулся бёдрами в его руку, когда Джон понял, что и сам порядком возбуждён. Сердце пустилось вскачь. Он ускорил темп и постарался не прижиматься к Шерлоку, ухватившись свободной рукой за край раковины.

Не соприкасаться оказалось довольно проблематично, так как Шерлок теперь двигался сам, резко подаваясь бёдрами назад, дыша тяжело и прерывисто. Джон не удержался и обнял его, чувствуя под ладонью напряжённый торс. Тогда Шерлок впервые издал звук, похожий на стон, и словно начал задыхаться. _Вот-вот... уже близко..._

Сейчас.

Джон прижался к нему сильнее, и Шерлок замер, полностью отдаваясь под его контроль. Он двигал рукой быстро, как если бы делал это себе, до тех пор, пока Шерлок с облегчением не застонал и не содрогнулся, изливаясь ему в ладонь. Всё это – стон, сумасшедшее напряжение, сперма Шерлока на пальцах - и Джон кончил следом.

Он резко выдохнул, упираясь лбом в плечо Шерлока и комкая пальцами его футболку.

По телу Шерлока всё ещё проходила дрожь, а дыхание перемежалось со стонами.

\- Расслабься, я тебя держу, - сказал Джон.

Шерлок обмяк у него в руках, и он привалился спиной к стене. Кафель холодил затылок, посылая мурашки вдоль позвоночника.

\- Боль почти ушла, - вздохнул Шерлок, запрокинув голову Джону на плечо.

\- Эндорфины, - пояснил Джон.

Они стояли так с минуту, молча выравнивая дыхание.

\- Можешь надеть мне штаны? Холодно, - Шерлок отстранился.

\- Да, конечно, - Джон быстро ополоснул руку и привёл его одежду в порядок.

Когда он выпрямился, Шерлок вдруг оказался очень близко и в следующую секунду уже прижимался губами к его шее, как раз там, где начинался один из шрамов. У Джона перехватило дыхание, когда Шерлок провёл по нему языком.

\- Не надо, - тихо сказал он, отстраняя от себя кудрявую голову и встречая взгляд затуманенных глаз. – Ты сейчас плохо соображаешь.

Шерлок молчал, и Джону показалось, что он хочет его поцеловать.

\- Ты прав, не самое подходящее время, - сказал он и вышел из ванной, оставляя Джона в смятении.

После, когда он уже надевал на него пижаму и готовил ко сну, Шерлок впервые отказался от укола. Джон удивился, но возражать не стал.

\- Останешься, пока я засыпаю? – вместо этого попросил Шерлок.

\- Конечно, - сказал Джон. Вообще-то он и сам думал остаться, на случай если друг всё-таки передумает насчёт обезболивающего. Так он объяснял себе своё нежелание уходить.

Шерлок отвернулся к стене, а он уселся у него в ногах.

\- И Джон.

\- Да?

\- Я рад, что это ты.


End file.
